dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Blackpowder Promise
} |name = Blackpowder Promise |image = Arishok-BlackpowderPromise-80.jpg |px = 260px |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |caption = |start = Javaris Tintop |end = |prereqs = |location = Dead Man's Pass |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Blackpowder Promise is a main quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition This quest starts after Long Way Home, with the rescue of Javaris Tintop and his bodyguards at Dead Man's Pass near Sundermount. He asks Hawke to locate a band of Tal-Vashoth and obtain information on a powder that explodes without magic or lyrium. He says there should be profit in it for all. Using the money option (Upper right) gives and . Using the Use it against Outlaws option (Lower right) and . Using the middle option gives . Walkthrough Once Hawke leaves Dead Man's Pass, the party may go to the Wounded Coast. Taking the south main road, Hawke is somewhat startled when a Tal-Vashoth outcast (who in Act 3 has named himself Maraas) steps out of the northward path and warns the group the other Tal-Vashoth ahead have set up an ambush for travelers. This Tal-Vashoth is disgusted with his fellows because they are no longer orderly now that they have taken to attacking travelers. * Note: Though you get the option to hire him to assist, he will turn down the offer. (tested with both a diplomatic Hawke and a charming Hawke, no matter what options you choose he will refuse to be hired) * Note: If you take the northern path, you run into a melee of spiders and bandits. After defeating both, you find out that the bandits were after, and killed, a Grey Warden messenger. Loot the messenger's body to find the Grey Warden messages that give you the Dark Epiphany side quest. ( Also expect more resistance from bandit reinforcements as you try to leave ). Start up the hill to be ambushed by four Tal-Vashoth. The ambush is telegraphed since the 8-foot tall Tal-Vashoth stick up out of the vegetation pretty obviously. After finishing them, you'll find another half-dozen up the hill along with a standard chest. Don't go further up the hill or you'll prematurely involve yet another group of Tal-Vashoth which might make too many to handle conveniently. Finally, go up the hill to tackle the last group of what looks like two. As soon as this battle starts, four will come up the hill behind you and several will appear behind some bushes. There's a chest back there if you haven't found it already from previous visits. Now that the dust has settled, you find you are at the entrance to the Tal-Vashoth Cavern. Entering the cavern takes you into a small area with some rubble hiding a wooden staff and a door. The door slides up to reveal some steps down to a small campsite and another door. This door opens into a medium irregular area with several stalagmites reducing lines of sight. The four Tal-Vashoth present didn't take kindly to Hawke's arrival and left no loot. Going up some stairs, some minor loot can be found in a crate. A door takes the party to the next section which is empty, but some Tal-Vashoth can be seen further into the cave. Go down the stairs and turn right to the dead-end tunnel to find a chest and a body to loot, but watch out for the trap. Reversing direction to the rest of the cave, you'll be attacked by five Tal-Vashoth soon followed by four more together with a Tal-Vashoth Officer. After the fight, go up some steps to find a Silverite crafting resource site. It appears from the layout that this had been a mine at some time in the past and not just a cavern. Follow the mine adits (horizontal passages) to check out any loot, but return to the door to the remainder of the mine. In the downward passage, there was a lyrium deposit and a chest. Proceeding through the door from this area reveals steps going up to another door at the top. You are approaching the Tal-Vashoth main body of four soldiers and a Leader with several more hidden at first who come out to play once the battle starts. Among them is a Tal-Vashoth Saarebas who should become a priority for you to kill because he is a mage and is dangerous. You will find the formula for a Combustion Grenade on the body of the Leader. Following the fight, leave by the south door. The quest ends with a visit to the Arishok of the Qunari to inform him of the death of the Tal-Vashoth rebel group. He can be found near the Docks during the day inside the Qunari compound. The Arishok said that Javaris misunderstood and there was no deal to buy the secret of the grenade. The Qun already knew how to make the grenades and were happy to dispense them retail to enemies... one by explosive one. If you select “future profits”, the Arishok will direct Javaris to pay leave the Qunari Compound immediately. Hawke gets up to 4 sovereigns and 400 experience and the quest is done. Rewards Depending on choices made in the final dialog with Arishok: * 4 if the option "I was promised future profits" is selected * 3 if the option "He still owes me" is selected * No reward (and no XP) if the option "You'd better leave, Javaris" is selected Friendship/Rivalry At the beginning of the quest, if you agree to do it for the money: If you agree to do it to hunt outlaws: If you initially refuse to do it: Note *After Javaris leaves proceed up the stairs and speak to the Arishok. Depending on your dialogue choice before Javaris left, the Arishok will speak according to that choice. After some dialogue, you can ask him some questions before saying goodbye. *During Shepherding Wolves in the Sister's hideout you will find an extra dialogue choice stating you can speak to the Arishok as you have had some dealings with him. *While trying to put together money for the Deep Roads expedition, keep in mind that Javaris will try to back out of his deal. He will only pay the player if the Arishok forces him. *If you are seeking the Supplier achievement, be sure to grab the Lyrium and Silverite in the Tal-Vashoth Cavern, and the Embrium in Dead Man's Pass, at the corner where the four paths meet. *If Bethany is in your party when you first enter the Compound she will say "That beast in Lothering killed one of my best friends - I hate Qunari", referring to Sten from Dragon Age: Origins. *While talking with Javaris for the first time in Deadman Pass (if you have no companions) ,He will give a comment on the effects of the Powder (before the 2 opt "it sounds like magic" and "they offered this to you ?"). **But if you have party companions ,One companion will give a comment about it {EDIT: Varric will have a previous comment regarding "court the qunari"} Category:Dragon Age II main quests